sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Disney
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | relatives = See Disney family | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer-songwriter, writer, producer | years_active = 1995–present | known_for = | spouse = | website = }} Melissa Disney (born November 20, 1970) is an Emmy-nominated American actress, voice actress, singer-songwriter, writer, and film producer. Her best known role to date was as the voice of the titular character in the popular Nickelodeon animated series As Told by Ginger. Background Disney was born Melissa Femling on November 20, 1970, the daughter of Louise Gallagher, an occasional film actress, and Carl Femling, a writer. She has a familial connection to film and television; her maternal grandmother, Toy Gallagher, was a silent film actress who appeared in several films in the 1920s, and she has claimed to be a distant relative of American film producer and businessman Walt Disney. Career Disney is one of a small number of women who do voice-over work for movie trailers. The trailer for Gone in 60 Seconds, which she voiced in 2000, was one of the first by a major film studio to use a female voice. She voices the title character Ginger Foutley in the animated cartoon As Told by Ginger. She is also known for her role as Elora the Faun in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and as Courtney Gears (a parody of Britney Spears) in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. She appeared in actress Lake Bell's directorial debut, In a World..., a movie about voice artists. Disney appears in the film as the character Melinda Chisney. Personal life Disney is married to actor and writer Ryan Paul James. They were married on October 15, 2010, in San Diego, CA. Filmography Film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker – Blade * Foodfight! – Additional voices * In a World... – Melinda Chisney * Reasons of the Heart – Crystal * Rusty: A Dog's Tale – Boo the Cat * Superman Unbound - Thara (Video) * Superman vs. The Elite - Menagerie (Video) * The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus – Gardenia, Village Girl * The Trumpet of the Swan – Billie * Top Cat: The Movie – Trixie Television * 35th Annual Key Art Awards – Announcer * 84th Academy Awards – Announcer * As Told by Ginger – Ginger * Batman Beyond – Blade, Curaré * Detention – Brittney * I Am Weasel – Mike, Judge * iCarly – Debbie * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks – Meggie * Justice League Action - Mom / Brat * Static Shock – Nurse * Superman - College Girl * The Christmas Lamb – Jacob, Talia, Little Boy Video games * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * Animorphs: Know the Secret – Rachel * Baldur's Gate – Imoen, Ithmeera *''Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear'' - Imoen * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn – Imoen, Surayah Farrahd *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' – Imoen * Bee Movie Game – Vanessa Bloome * Deadpool – Rogue, Psylocke, Spirit * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey – The Narrator/Zara * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * EverQuest II – Various Voices * Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel – Evita Eastwood * Jade Empire – Doctor An, Scholar Cai, Attendant Kitan, additional voices * Interstate '82 – Skye Champion * Kingdom Hearts II – Vivi Ornitier * Marvel Heroes 2016 – American Dream * Prototype 2 – Sabrina Galloway * Prey – Science Operator AI * Ratchet & Clank – Hoverboard Girl * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal – Courtney Gears, Soap Actress Janice * Secret Agent Clank – Courtney Gears * Shark Tale – Angie * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! – Elora the Faun, Handel, Greta * Tony Hawk's Underground - Female Custom Skater * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 - Female Custom Skater (voice 1) Videos * Hermie & Friends: Hermie: A Common Caterpillar – Lucy Ladybug * Hermie & Friends: A Fruitcake Christmas – Lucy Ladybug * Hermie & Friends: Buzby, the Misbehaving Bee – Lucy Ladybug, Hailey, Bailey * Hermie & Friends: Flo the Lyin' Fly – Lucy Ladybug * Hermie & Friends: Hermie and the High Seas – Hailey * Hermie & Friends: Milo the Mantis Who Wouldn't Pray – Lucy Ladybug, Hailey, Bailey * Hermie & Friends: Skeeter and the Mystery of the Lost Mosquito Treasure – Hailey * Hermie & Friends: The Flo Show Creates a Buzz – Hailey * Hermie & Friends: To Share or Nut to Share – Lucy Ladybug * Hermie & Friends: Webster the Scaredy Spider – Lucy Ladybug Awards Disney won a Key Art Award for voicing the Gone in 60 Seconds movie trailer. Notes and references External links * Official site * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American women writers Category:American film producers Category:American video game actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Melissa Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American women film producers